Kyoya's New Toy
by Dreams-in-Shadows
Summary: Haruhi has always been the twins' "toy", but what happens when they can't find her one day? And what does a certain Shadow King have to do with it? KyoxHaru Drabble, one-shot, fluff.


A/N: Hello everyone! Dreams-in-Shadows here, once again! So, I was reading a few drabbles today and this one just came to my mind and I thought I'd share it with you all. The results of a late night, sugar high. I've been super busy lately and I've had to write so many flash fictions for my class that it has drained my creative energy. It really sucks. Oh, well.

Another thing I wanted to mention, to anyone who has read "Even Brighter than the Moon," I do plan on continuing it. At least one more chapter, but I know what I want to do for it, it's just been really difficult to put it down into words. I had it, originally, then I scrapped it and tried to make it better. Fail for me, right now. Anyway, I promise that I will update it soon. Please be patient!

So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review! It's all of your wonderful reviews that keep my posting!

* * *

"Come on, Haruhi! Tell us where you were yesterday!" Hikaru whined as he came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah! We weren't able to get ahold of you all day," Kaoru continued, coming up to her other side, also wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I mean, as our toy, we should have access to you any time we want," they said together, with identical cat-like grins.

Haruhi sighed, a vein pulsing in her forehead. The twins had been bothering her all day. Apparently, they had paid her apartment a surprise visit yesterday and she hadn't been there. They had been pestering her since she walked into their classroom. It was already time for club, and they still hadn't let up with their relentless questioning. It's like they never got tired. She was at the end of her line of patience and annoyance was written across her face.

"Listen, guys. What I decide to do in my free time is none of your business. I'm not your toy and I'm not at your beck and call. Now, would you two let go of me!" Haruhi yelled, as she began struggling in their grasp.

"No way! Not until you tell us where you were!" they said, squeezing her a little tighter.

"I already told you! It's no big deal, anyway!" she argued, still trying to break away from their arms.

"You seem awfully defensive…"Kaoru began.

"For something that's 'not a big deal'…" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi blushed and glanced in Kyoya's direction before she could stop herself. She and Kyoya had been secretly dating for a couple of months now and hiding it from the Host Club was becoming harder and harder. Yesterday afternoon, he had cancelled club activities and surprised her by taking her out for some fancy tuna. Haruhi didn't see anything wrong with telling the rest of the Host Club about their relationship, but Kyoya had asked her to keep it quiet, so everything could stay peaceful in their family setting.

Haruhi then brought her glance to Tamaki, who was gazing deeply into the eyes of one of his customers and sighed. She supposed Kyoya was right. Keeping Tamaki happy would be much less troublesome than having him distressed. She could only imagine how Tamaki would react to his "daughter" dating "mother."

"Hold on a second. This wouldn't have anything to do with Tamaki-senpai, would it?" Hikaru asked, slightly growling and glaring daggers at the Host Club's prince.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "No way, are you kidding me?"

"I bet it is, isn't it? You have feelings for the boss!" they accused, finally letting go of her and moving in front of her with devilish grins, though Hikaru's was slightly strained. They were already thinking of ways to torment their lovable, yet idiotic leader.

Before Haruhi could argue further, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled backwards against a hard chest, with the person's chin resting on top of her head. She stiffened until she heard the deep chuckle and recognized it instantly. She relaxed immediately into Kyoya's arms.

"I hate to interrupt, but you both seem to have a highly inconceivable misconception," he told the twins, business-like as ever.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked as well, confusion and jealousy written on his face.

"You two seem to think that Haruhi has feelings for Tamaki, which is completely counterintuitive as she has feelings for me." He squeezed her gently, but with an air of possessiveness. "Furthermore, since you won't stop pestering her and all of your whining is grating on _my_ nerves, I will tell you that Haruhi was with me yesterday evening, on a date, which isn't as surprising as you may think, because, truthfully, we have been dating for two and a half months now."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, staring dumbstruck at the smirking Shadow King, looking perfectly content having Haruhi in his arms. Hikaru was clenching and unclenching his fists. He was angry, there was no doubt, but, as he looked at Haruhi, he felt the sudden flare of anger dim. He had to admit that she looked happy, relaxing against Kyoya, totally trusting of him. He sighed in defeat.

"One more thing," Kyoya said, looping an arm around Haruhi's waist and turning to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at them, an evil grin on his face and his eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses. "I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to my _girlfriend_ as your toy."

"Sorry, senpai, but she is our toy," the twins told him, unfazed. "Nothing will change that."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." He gently grabs Haruhi's chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifts her head up, looking into her brown eyes. He lowers his head and firmly presses his lips against hers. Haruhi's eyes drifted closed, as she kissed him back. He pulls back gently and, still looking at her, says, "She's my toy now."


End file.
